IA
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono is investigated by IA after saving Chin's life. ONESHOT


**For the purpose of this story Kono and Adam started dating in season one and the money that Steve and Kono took in the show was only taking by Kono in this story. **

**Prompt by- Guest**

Kono sat outside the IA room waiting for Chief Fryer to come get her. She felt sick with nerves unsure how to really handle the situation after all she was still a rookie. It wasn't that she regretted what she did it saved Chin's life but she really wished it hadn't come to this. She couldn't bear to think what her team and especially Chin thought of her. She had been suspended from the team for the time being, arrested in front of her friends. They had tried to argue and ask questions but Kono had remained quiet not wanting to tell them the truth knowing how disappointed they would be especially Chin. So instead she just sat waiting on her own. She had wanted Adam to come with her but they both knew his presence wouldn't do her any favours with his past.

"Kono" Fryer snapped as Kono looked at him. "Were ready for you"

Kono sighed and followed Fryer down the corridor before entering a court like room. IA investigation sat at the front their faces cold and not giving anything away. Kono was led to a platform where she stood trying to hide her nerves.

"Miss Kalakaua I'm sure you aware as to why you're here but for the record I will re-state. Miss Kalakaua you are accused of stealing ten million dollars from the asset forfeiture locker on the 24th of March. Please bear in mind that a witness was able to place you at the scene of the crime Miss Kalakaua" The lead investigator stated.

Kono cringed hearing her crime but tried not to show any emotion. She hated the fact she was no longer addressed as Officer due to her suspension.

"Officer Kalakaua is it true your cousin Detective Chin Ho Kelly was left outside of the precinct with a bomb strapped around his neck?"

"Yes sir" Kono said weaker than she intended.

"It was discovered that Victor Hesse was responsible for this correct?"

"Yes that is correct"

"And he asked for ten million dollars in exchange for your cousin's life?"

"Yes" Kono mumbled knowing her fate was heading in the wrong direction.

Kono had told Steve and Danny that she could get the money but never told them where it came from. She had a feeling that they both knew she was guilty of the crime now but their faces when she had been arrested told her they didn't blame her. Steve had told her "deny all knowledge they have nothing on you". She couldn't be sure that was true but she was going to play that card. The witness technically had seen her hanging around not actually stealing.

"And Detective Williams phoned the governor asking for the money which was denied"

"Yes"

"So ten million dollars was stolen from the forfeiture locker and you were seen near the scene…Miss Kalakaua this isn't looking good for you"

"I didn't steal the money" Kono stated firmly.

"So how do you explain your cousin's rescue?"

"We were able to take Hesse down without the money" Kono argued her gaze never faltering.

"You must have used something Miss Kalakaua since ten million dollars was discovered back in the locker yesterday morning but of course the serial numbers did not match and evidence of the original money was discovered by HPD care to explain?"

Fryer sat looking smug. Kono briefly glanced at him but set her focus back on the lead investigator not wanting to show any weakness.

"I didn't steal any money if someone did and replaced it then what's the problem"

"That's not the point miss Kalakaua and you know it"

"I did not take any money" Kono reiterated more forcefully.

"Stealing money is not uncommon in your family is it?"

"Do not bring my cousin into this"

"I'll ask you one more time miss Kalakaua did you steal that money or do you know who did?"

"No"

"Miss Kalakaua your best option is not to lie here"

"I'm not I had nothing to do with the stolen money…I don't know who stole it but it was not me"

Kono sat on the couch with Adam's loving embrace around her placing soft kisses to her neck. He had been an absolute rock whilst she dealt with this IA investigation. She would spend most night's just crying to him and he didn't care he just made sure he was there for her.

"How did it go sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"I'm still suspended so not great" Kono whispered sadly.

"What did they ask you?"

"Just if I stole the money"

"What did you say?"

"No of course"

Adam was well aware that Kono was lying to protect herself and he was fully on board with it. He just wasn't happy that she was lying to Chin about it but he also knew it was something she needed to sort with him when she was ready.

"If they have the money back though what's there problem?"

"They know it's not the original ten million and since I was seen near the scene and the family history with Chin they want to just drag me through the mud and place blame on me"

"Baby I'm sure they will get board of it soon and you'll get your badge back" Adam tried to reassure.

"I doubt it…they've published what happened all over the news its serious Adam and it scares me."

"What would happen if you told the truth?"

"I can't Adam I would go to prison" Kono said worriedly.

"Okay okay I'm sorry…can't you talk to the new governor?"

"No I asked Steve that and he said the governor is leaving my case with IA…it's up to IA if I'm reinstated."

"Oh baby" Adam sighed as he held Kono closer to him.

"My whole family and Chin will be so disappointed in me"

"Kono is that why you're lying to Chin because you're afraid he will be disappointed?" Adam asked softly.

"Yeah…" Kono sobbed.

"Babe you stood by him when he went through this I'm sure he will be there for you"

"He got me this job Adam I've completely failed him and made him look bad"

"No you haven't your hear me you saved his life and he should know that"

"I can't tell him Adam please just leave it" Kono begged sadly.

"Okay but you promise to keep talking to me I hate seeing you so sad"

"I promise thank you for being there for me Adam"

Chin sat at his desk in HQ tapping his pen repeatedly whilst looking at a picture of him and Kono. He hadn't spoken to Kono in a week although not through lack of trying. He had text and called her numerous times to no avail. He knew what it was like to be investigated by IA and wanted to support his baby cousin but she wouldn't let him. He was too lost in thought to notice Danny and Steve walk into his office.

"Hey buddy you good?" Danny asked as he made himself comfortable in a chair.

"Oh yeah…no"

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"Its Kono she's completely ignoring me and I don't know why. I understand what she's going through but she would normally come to me with worries but she's not"

"Mate she's probably just trying to come to terms with it herself" Steve tried knowing he shouldn't be lying.

"Steve" Danny warned

"What do you guys know something?" Chin asked.

Steve looked to Danny and frowned knowing it wasn't there place to say anything.

"Look Kono is saying she didn't steal that money but the way she looked at us when she was arrested and the fact she suddenly appeared with ten million…we think she did steal it to save you" Danny explained.

"What no! She wouldn't risk her career for…" Chin trailed off knowing had the roles been reversed he would have risked everything for her. "Oh god why wouldn't she tell me though?"

"Maybe she's just scared of how you'll react" Danny suggested.

"I can't believe she would do this" Chin sighed.

"Have you tried talking to Adam" Steve asked despite knowing the relationship with Adam was not exactly best friend relationship.

"No I haven't"

"You could try calling him" Danny encouraged.

As Danny said that Adam walked into HQ with a determined look upon his face and headed into Chin's office having spotted the guys.

"Hi sorry to just turn up unannounced" Adam began.

"No it's fine" Steve said.

"Look I know Kono will probably kill me for telling you this Chin but she did steal the money but she did it to save you." Adam said with desperation to his voice as though begging Chin not to be mad.

"She won't talk to me Adam…is she okay?"

"She's afraid that you're disappointed in her"

"What!" Chin exclaimed.

"Look man I really think you should come talk to her"

Chin followed Adam into his house his cousin curled up on the couch watching some trashy TV. She turned and did a double look when she realised Adam had brought Chin home.

"Chin!" Kono exclaimed in shock before glaring at Adam.

"Babe you need to talk…he knows" Adam said sternly before walking to the kitchen.

"Cuz why did you lie to me" Chin asked as he sat next to her pulling her into his arms.

"I thought you would be disappointed in me" Kono mumbled.

"Cuz I could never be said disappointed in you. I'm mad that you've risked so much but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't have done the same for you. You saved my life cuz"

"Chin what if I don't get my badge back?" Kono asked softly.

"You will, there just trying to pull you apart because of the family history there messing with you. Steve and Danny have gone to speak with Fryer so just don't worry but please cuz you need to come to me not push me away"

"I promise I won't push you away again"

"Good"

Kono smiled and hugged Chin close frightened he would disappear if she didn't. She knew deep down they were family first and foremost they would always stand by each other.


End file.
